


PT 4

by SingingShadowFox



Series: EraserMic Fluff [4]
Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cute, Gay, M/M, Office Romance, Sweet, makeout, otp, when the other gay walks in tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingShadowFox/pseuds/SingingShadowFox
Summary: During a lunch break, the two get a little...mischievous (wink wonk)





	PT 4

**Author's Note:**

> Toshinori freaks out as he realises he's not the only gay (you bet I ship Toshimasa [Toshinori x Naomasa], fite me [actually don't])

     Thursday, the day of the fights, disappeared and was replaced by Friday. The day started like any other. Shōta told the class the truth about the training camp, and left class smirking at the students' groans. He found Hizashi in the break room, sitting alone for once.   
     "Eraser! Let's eat together!" Hizashi said, patting the space next to him. Shōta plopped down next to him and eyed Hizashi tiredly. "Hmm?" Hizashi asked, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. Shōta sighed and leaned against Hizashi.   
     "I'm tired," he moaned, climbing into Hizashi's lap.   
     "Then take a nap, babe," Hizashi replied nonchalantly as he continued to eat.   
     "You got anywhere to be?" Shōta asked lazily.   
     "No," Hizashi sighed, "So I'll be your pillow, as usual!" Hizashi smiled down at Shōta, whose face was turned towards his. Shōta blinked slowly, then leaned up and kissed Hizashi's cheek. "H-huh?!" Hizashi exclaimed, feeling the blush rise; Shōta rarely kissed him at work.  
     "We're alone for once," Shōta whispered, and Hizashi realised it was true. When Shōta was with him, as cheesy as it sounded, everything else melted away.   
     "Oh, yeah." Hizashi looked down at Shōta's face. Shōta leaned up again, this time his lips meeting Hizashi's. Hizashi put down his lunch and pulled Shōta towards him, enjoying every moment of this rare work romance. Hizashi fell back slightly, one arm supporting him and the other digging through Shōta's hair. He moaned softly as their tongues intertwined.   
     This was, of course, the exact moment that Toshinori walked in. Shōta and Hizashi separated and turned to look at him.   
     "O-oh. Um. I-I'm interrupting," Toshinori said, turning away and blushing wildly. He escaped out the door. Shōta sighed.   
     "That's why I usually wait 'til we get home." He looked up at Hizashi. Hizashi stared back, then leaned towards him and pressed his nose against Shōta's.   
     "Boop!" He exclaimed happily, instantly lightening the mood and making Shōta blush slightly.   
     "You're ridiculous."  
     "Oh, you love it, sweetheart," Hizashi replied with a grin. Shōta stuffed his face into Hizashi's chest.  
     "...Yeah, I do," he answered quietly, much to Hizashi's delight.   
     "Oh, darling! I love you, too!" Hizashi chirped. Shōta snorted, and buried his face deeper into Hizashi's chest. They sat like this, their body heat warming each other up, until their break ended.   
     Shōta slid out of Hizashi's lap as a bell warned them to return to work. Hizashi whined, but followed suit. The two parted, Hizashi going off to his classroom and Shōta heading to the offices to get some work done.   
     They met up again in the offices after class, where they chatted as they worked. Toshinori glanced at them occasionally, blushing as he did so. Whenever he glanced over, either Shōta or Hizashi met his gaze, which made him look away speedily. The final bell rang a few hours later. Most of the teachers stayed past the bell, but Shōta and Hizashi had to leave.   
     On the way home, Hizashi's hand hovered near Shōta's. Shōta noticed and grasped his hand gently. Hizashi sighed with pleasure and walked as close to Shōta as he could, their fingers intertwined.   
     When they reached the door to their apartment, Hizashi unlocked it swiftly and stepped in. Shōta followed suit, shutting the door behind them. Hizashi pulled off his jacket and shoes, and started to undo his belt. He paused.   
     "Wanna take a shower with me, babe?" He asked with a dirty smirk.   
     "I'm gonna eat instead," Shōta replied, and Hizashi sighed sadly in an overly dramatic fashion. He then ran off to the bathroom to take a shower. Shōta wandered over to the kitchen, grabbing a snack from the cupboard. His cat jumped onto the couch and meowed for attention. Shōta sat down next to the cat and pet her softly.   
    After a while, Hizashi came in with dripping wet hair.  
    "Hey, babe?" he said, "Why  _did_  you make out with me today? You usually aren't that affectionate at work."  
    "Well, it's a Friday." Hizashi knew what he meant. Hizashi had to do his radio show on Fridays, which took up most of his time after work. The morning, work, and the little time he had at home in between work and the show were the only times they could be together on Fridays; it was nothing compared to their usual time together. They had always been joined at the hip, spending practically every second together. Fridays, in turn, felt empty. "...and I just wanted to be with you." Hizashi paused.   
    "Oh. My. God. Shōta. I love you  _so_   _much_ ," Hizashi cooed, pulling Shōta into his arms, "You are perfect. I really don't deserve such a wonderful boyfriend!"   
    "That's my line."  
    "AAAAAAAAHHHH YOU ARE PERFECT AND I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!!" Hizashi squealed.   
    "...shut up," Shōta blushed, and hid his face in Hizashi's arms.   
    "I'd do anything to stay with you longer, babe, but I got to go," Hizashi sighed. He kissed Shōta, then pulled away morosely.   
    "Bye," Shōta mumbled. Hizashi nodded, pulled on a jacket, and skipped out the door. Shōta sighed. He went to the bathroom, then crawled into bed. He turned on the radio beside the bed, and flipped listlessly through the channels until it was time. Then he switched to the station he listened to all too often.   
    Hizashi's voice drifted through as he chatted endlessly, his words only occasionally interrupted by music. Shōta listened calmly, closing his eyes and letting himself get wrapped up in Hizashi's voice.   
    "And now, time for a song for my #1 listener!" Hizashi's voice called out, just on time. Shōta opened his eyes, expecting some cheesy love song, as usual. What came on, however, while a love song, wasn't cheesy. That was a rarity. Then again, with Hizashi playing it, it automatically became cheesy. Shōta laughed quietly, imagining Hizashi's face. He drifted asleep, still smiling.   
    Hizashi came home about an hour later, and paused when he walked into the bedroom. He smiled, brushed some of Shōta's hair out of his face, and laid down next to him. He pulled Shōta close and fell asleep.


End file.
